goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Derek misbehaves at Dairy Queen and gets arrested
Characters Derek-Brian Derek's mom-Catherine Derek's dad-Alan Clerk-Paul LouieLouie95-Eric Caroline0204-Diesel Skyler Hawkins-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Krimzon Guard-Dallas Elite Guard-Alan Freedom League Guard-Kidaroo News Anchor Sallie-Grace Kumi-Kimberly Madoka-Princess Homura-Kate Plot Derek didn't get what he wanted at Dairy Queen and he gets arrested in the Baron's Fortress. Later, there was news about the entire incident and Derek's sister, Kumi, was shocked about what she heard on the news. Transcript Derek: Hey, Mom. Derek's mom: What is it, Derek? Derek: Can we go to Dairy Queen? Derek's mom: NO, because we’re having pancakes for lunch. Derek: But Mom... Derek's mom: Derek, I said no. Derek: I WANT DAIRY QUEEN! I WANT DAIRY QUEEN! I WANT DAIRY QUEEN! I WANT DAIRY QUEEN! I WANT DAIRY QUEEN! I WANT DAIRY QUEEN! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! Derek's mom: For the last time, the answer is no. Derek's dad (offscreen): Denise, I don't have anything to make the pancakes. Derek's mom: Did you hear that? Your father said that he doesn't have anything to make the pancakes. That means we can go to Dairy Queen. Derek: YAY! (at Dairy Queen) Clerk: Hello, and welcome to Dairy Queen. What can I get you? Derek's mom: I would like a cheeseburger with a Pepsi. Derek: I would like to have nine chicken strips, 20 chicken nuggets, fries, a Pepsi, and a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzard. Clerk: I'm sorry, but we're out of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzards. Derek: What?! Please tell me that you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a rainbow cake blizzard instead? Derek: Why?! Derek's mom: Because Derek, they're out of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzards. How about a rainbow cake blizzard instead? Derek (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I WANT A REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUP BLIZZARD AND THAT'S WHAT I WANT! Clerk: Uh-oh. Derek's mom: Derek, stop being a brat! You can either have a rainbow cake blizzard or we can go straight back home! Derek (Kidaroo voice): I GOT A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU GET YOURSELF INTO YOUR BIKINI, SO THAT WAY YOU WON'T HAVE TO ENGAGE ME?! Clerk: Uh-oh... LouieLouie95: I don't like the sound of this... Caroline0204: Me neither. Skyler Hawkins: This isn't gonna be good. Shawn Brunner: I smell trouble... Derek's mom: Stop talking to me like that! Now everyone is staring at us! Derek (Kidaroo voice): SO, YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME?! GO AHEAD! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT DAIRY QUEEN! Madoka: Homura, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. Homura: Yeah, I think so, too. Let's get outta here before that guy causes a ruckus. Derek (Kidaroo voice): SO YOU CAN'T ENGAGE ME?! SO THEN I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR BIKINI MYSELF! (Derek puts his mom in her bikini) Derek (Wiseguy voice): THEN I'M GOING TO ENGAGE DAIRY QUEEN! (rock music plays as Derek destroys the restaurant and injures the clerk) Clerk: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! LouieLouie95 (in Buzz Lightyear's sound effect): NOOOOOOOO! Caroline0204: Here we go again! Skyler Hawkins: I'm out of here! Shawn Brunner: Help! He's destroying the restaurant! Derek (Wiseguy voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Derek's mom (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DEREK DEREK DEREK DEREK DEREK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST PUT ME IN MY BIKINI AND COMPLETELY DESTROYED DAIRY QUEEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HUMILIATED ME LIKE THAT! THAT'S IT! I’M CALLING THE KRIMZON GUARDS, ELITE GUARDS, AND FREEDOM LEAGUE GUARDS ON YOU! (Derek runs away from Denise and hijacks a 1940 Chevrolet) Krimzon Guard: Let's go after Derek and lock him in the Baron's Fortress for destroying Dairy Queen. Elite Guard: Oh yeah, he is going to have it. Freedom League Guard: Derek is in big trouble for destroying a local Dairy Queen. (Haven City Guard Pursuit plays as Derek got away from the guards in a highway) (in the Baron's Fortress) Krimzon Guard: This is your cell! You will stay in the Baron's Fortress for 10 months, because if you escape earlier than that, you will be injected by the dark eco injection! (news begins) News Anchor Sallie: This is me, Sallie Nickerson. Today, a boy named Derek Crystal freaked out and destroyed Dairy Queen. He also put his mom, Denise, in a bikini. With me is the clerk. Tell me what happened. (cuts to Kumi and she looks shocked) Kumi: What the...?! Clerk (on TV): Well, we were out of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzards, so I asked him if he can have a rainbow cake blizzard instead, but he put his mother in a bikini and destroyed Dairy Queen. Kumi: Dad, come downstairs. Derek's dad: What is it, Kumi? Kumi: My brother got arrested for 10 months and got thrown in the Baron's Fortress. Mom is on the news. (back on TV) News Anchor Sallie: With me is Madoka and her friend, Homura. Madoka, do you have anything to say when Derek destroyed Dairy Queen? Madoka: Well, Homura and I were about to have something at Dairy Queen until Derek got so mad and had to put his mother in her bikini. We were scared and had to leave quickly. Homura: What's wrong with kids these days?! (cuts back home) Kumi: Derek just put his mother in her bikini. He knows she is not going swimming. Derek's dad: He's in the Baron's Fortress for 10 months. Kumi: I know right, because Derek should have to be a good boy, but no, he got sent to the Baron's Fortress. (cuts to the news) News Anchor Sallie: With me is Denise Crystal Sr. She's wearing her bikini. Denise, are you going swimming? Derek's mom: NO, I am not going swimming! News Anchor Sallie: Tell me WHY you're in your bikini, Denise. Derek's mom: Well, I took my son Derek to Dairy Queen and because they didn't have any Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzards, he had to put me in my bikini! We don't know why he had to do that all because they didn't have any Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzards! News Anchor Sallie: More news coming after a 3 minute commercial break. (Derek's mom enters the house in her bikini) Derek's dad: Oh my God, Denise! You’re wearing a bikini! Were you going swimming or something?! Derek's mom: NO, I was not going swimming, but Derek deliberately put me in a bikini all because they were out of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzards! Kumi: Ooh, that's not good. I'm going to my room. (Kumi runs off) Derek's dad: Kumi, come back. It's okay. Derek's mom: Alan, maybe it's because she feels sad because her brother Derek is in The Baron's Fortress for 10 months. (in Kumi's room) Kumi: Poor Derek. He should've just accepted the clerk's offer and try a rainbow cake Blizzard. Derek's mom: Kumi, it's okay. I know you miss your brother, but he will be back in 10 months. (back in the Baron's Fortress) Derek: Now, I've done it this time. I am in big trouble in the Baron's Fortress for the next 10 months. (Meanwhile with Madoka and Homura) Madoka: Homura, I am so sorry about that incident. Homura: No, Madoka. It wasn't your fault. We should have gone to Dairy Queen earlier, before Derek destroyed the entire restaurant. Madoka: Yeah. That would have been better. Homura: Well, now what do you want to do? Madoka: I don't know. What do you want to do? Homura: Well, how about we go out for pizza? Madoka: Awesome idea, Homura! That'll totally make up for what happened at Dairy Queen. (Madoka and Homura give each other high fives) Homura: Let's go! Madoka: Homura, you're my best friend. (Madoka and Homura walk off, the screen fades away) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Arrested stuff Category:Arrest stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West